A Loan Sharks' Deal
by Tanima8
Summary: Zoro is in huge debt to Nami the loan shark. He falls further into her clutches after accepting an offer he can't refuse. Nami tries to hide her feelings for the green haired man, but as they grow closer and closer will she ever be able to let him go? {Nami, Zoro}, {Robin, Franky}
1. Chapter 1

_I wanted to write a little ZoNa fluff piece. And the thought of a Loan Shark Nami with Zoro in debt to her really amused me._

 _I hope you enjoy this little story. I don't own One piece or the Characters_

* * *

Nami sat behind her desk in her nicely furnished office. She counted a huge stack of cash with a slight smile on her face. She loved money.

It was just past 10:30 and she was about to close up for the day. She was waiting on one more client.

"Where is he?" she muttered, her smile dropping slightly.

"Did you say something?" The woman sitting at the doorway asked with a slightly sly grin.

"Nothing. Just waiting for Mr. Roronoa to come by with this weeks payment."

"Ohh, is that all." There was a slight laugh in her voice now.

"Robin. Don't say it. It's not like that" Nami locked the cash in the safe under her desk and then locked the door of her desk. "And even if it was, he's gay. So it doesn't matter."

"And yet, the heart wants what the heart wants." a new voice rang out. Her other bodyguard, Franky, was grinning at her too.

She glared at the pair of them. "What is with you two? Zoro is a good source of revenue that pays your salary and that is it."

Just then the front door bell chimed and none other than the green haired man walked into her office and threw an envelope of her desk. "Glad to hear you think so highly of me, Shark." there was an extra edge to his voice this evening. Probably brought on by her words.

Zoro turned to leave as Nami reached for the envelope.

"Just where do you think you're going, Mr. Roronoa?"

Zoro turned to glare at her. "It's all there. It always is."

Nami smiled sweetly. "I know, but it's just my policy. Can't leave until it's confirmed. Can Robin get you a drink?" Franky had slightly moved into the doorway while she spoke. He filled the entire space, leaving no way for Zoro to duck past.

"You got any sake?" he asked wryly as he dropped into one of the chairs in front of her desk.

Nami watched every movement of the fit man. The way his lithe form moved under his baggy hoodie. Judging from his very muscular forearms sticking out from the rolled up sleeves, she could only imagine what the rest of him looked like. She also noticed all the little scars and nicks on his hands and forearms and idly wondered how he got so many.

Robin set a small cup in front of the man breaking her stare. Nami opened the envelope and slowly flipped through all the bills.

"Can't you go any faster?"

"No. I have to be thorough."

"You know, you're a real piece of work. If I had any other choice I would have never come to you. And if I wasn't in such debt to you I would go to another loan shark in an instant."

"Well, I hear that there is one in the north end of town. But he makes you show him your panties all the time. And something tells me your panties aren't what he's after." She didn't look up from the money but she could hear the frustrated sigh.

"I should have know better than to get mixed up with you lot."

Nami was nearly done and couldn't think of anything to stall more and keep him longer.

"Say," Robin came over to sit on the edge of her desk. "How is your husband doing?"

Zoro looked slightly confused. "I'm not married."

"Oh, your boyfriend then?"

"Uuuhhhhh"

"That man you came in with the first time. Dark Hair, very friendly."

"Oh, Luffy? He's my best friend, but we aren't dating." Zoro chuckled and shook his head. "He wears me out enough as it is."

Robin chuckled. "I see. We just thought you two were. You look really cute together." the sparkle was back in Robin's eye. "So do you have a girlfriend then?"

Zoros eyes narrowed suspiciously as he eyed the attractive woman. Truthfully he hadn't seen anyone since Tashigi had joined the navy. He didn't want to think about how long ago that had been. However, he didn't like giving away personal information and was generally very private. "No" was his only answer.

"Awe, a handsome guy like you, surely you have women swooning."

Zoro shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Robin!" Nami sharp voice warned her friend.

Robin slid of the desk with a chuckle and walked back over the Franky. "Can't I compliment the clients?"

"Well, it's all here. Thank you for your business." Nami concluded counting with a sweet smile.

Immediately Zoro pushed the chair back and stood. He downed the sake and made for the door.

Nami waited till he turned away from her before calling out.

"You know, you're in pretty deep debt with me, Mr. Roronoa."

Zoro pivoted to look at her. "And what's it to you other than good news."

"Well, we could arrange an alternate way for you to work off that debt." she leaned back in her chair to appear ultra casual. Her fingers slightly steepled before her.

Zoro bristled "I am not selling my body for you!" he snapped.

Nami waved her hand dismissing that thought. "Not like that. Don't think too highly of yourself."

Zoro relaxed marginally, both relieved and slightly hurt at the snide comment. But it wasn't like he was attracted to her, was he?

"I have some repairs that need doing around the office. If you fix them, you can work off your debt."

"Why don't you just pay someone?"

"Why pay someone when I can get you to do it for free?"

"It wouldn't be for free. How much would I be able to work off?"

"As long as you work, I charge you half interest." Nami stood and looked the taller man dead in his stunningly green eyes.. She could see the gears turning in his head. It was a tempting offer. Her interest rates were extreme; with this deal he might be able to pay off his debt. She didn't speak or look away, knowing the first to do so lost. It was a charged couple moments as they stared at each other.

"Make it no interest and I'll do it."

Nami laughed lightly. "If I did that I wouldn't make any money. This is my business after all."

"What about all the built up interest? You've already made lots off me."

Nami could see he probably wouldn't take the deal. Before he could tell her where to go she added "I'll drop to a quarter and that's it. Take it or leave it.

He would have to be a fool not to take the offer and they both knew it.

"Fine. I'll do it. But I'll only come once a week. I will not be at your beck and call."

"Twice a week and I can call you for emergencies."

Zoro sighed and walked over to her. "It's a deal."

The pair shook hands and Zoro left. It had been a long day. That woman might be sneaky and conniving but she knew how to make a deal.

Nami sat back down with a grin as she watched Zoro's retreating back.

From the side Robin chuckled. "Happy?"

"Quite." Nami placed the money in the safe and locked everything up again. Then she set to writing a list of everything that could possibly need fixing.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it._

 _Until next time_

 _~Tanima_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own One Piece or any of the characters._

 _Hope you enjoy the next chapter._

* * *

The weekend rolled around and, as agreed, Zoro showed up to the office. Nami was already sat at her desk doing paperwork. She let the man in and locked the door behind him then lead the way back to her desk.

"I've written a list of a few things that you can get started on." She grabbed a stack of 5 pages from her desk. Each line had a different task written in her neat scrawl.

Zoro's mouth fell open as he gaped at the list. "This is a FEW THINGS?!"

"I think it's enough to get you started." she winked at him then sat down to her work again.

Zoro grumbled under his breath but flipped through the pages. Apparently choosing one, he set the paper on her desk. He unzipped his sweatshirt revealing a tight shirt and a more muscular body than Nami had imagined. She watched as his muscles bulged and rippled beneath his t-shirt.

"I have a closet upstairs with some tools and things you might find useful."

"I might need to buy some things."

"Just bring the receipt and I'll reimburse you."

With that Zoro left the room and ascended the stairs at the end of the hall.

A few minutes later she was interrupted again as Zoro stormed into the room.

"You abducted a child!" he bellowed, pointing at the ceiling behind him. "What did his parents ever do to deserve that?!"

"He's my nephew."

Zoro stilled. "Where is his mom?"

"I'm looking after him for a couple weeks while he's on summer vacation."

Zoro stared at her, clearly struggling to comprehend that she had a family and a life and wasn't just summoned from Hell one day.

"Now, are you going to keep berating me or can I get back to work?" Nami looked up at him expectantly. After a moment of his continued silence, she got back to work and shooed him away with a wave of her hand.

A couple weeks after he started working for her, Nami climbed the stairs from her office to her home. She saw Chopper sitting on Zoro shoulders painting the top edge of the wall. His tongue stuck out as he carefully slid the brush along trying not to get paint on the ceiling. Zoro kept an eye on the young boys' work.

Nami smiled. As gruff and reluctant as he was, Zoro was very good with Chopper. She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway watching for a minute.

As soon as Chopper had finished the section Zoro turned around with around glare.

"What are you looking at?"

"I thought this arrangement was for you to do the work. Not to rope my nephew into doing it for you." Nami countered with a fake, but convincing scowl.

Zoro scowled back, kneeling to let the boy off his shoulders. Just before he could retort Chopper cried out.

"Auntie Nami! Auntie Nami! Did you see what I did?!" He ran up to her with a proud smile on his face. "I helped!"

Nami smiled and knelt down in front of her nephew. She grabbed a tissue from her pocket and wiped a splodge of paint from his nose. "I did see. Good job Chopper. Why don't you go wash your hands and then we can see what's for dinner?"

"Okay!" Chopper ran off, his big pink hat bouncing on his small head.

Nami stood and fixed the green haired man with a stare. Zoro sighed.

"He's a good kid."

"He sure is" Nami said with a smile.

Just then Chopper came running back into the room. "Oh yeah! Uncle Zoro is having dinner with us!"

"What?" Zoro looked slightly confused.

"NO!" Nami snapped immediately.

Chopper looked up at Nami with his big brown eyes, already guilting her into saying yes.

After a beat Nami sighed, "I just meant that he isn't your uncle. He's just 'Zoro'."

"So he's staying for dinner?"

Nami sighed again, it was impossible not to give into the young boys' requests. She knelt down to be at his level. "He might not be able to stay for dinner, but you can ask him."

Chopper looked over at the green haired man. "Can you stay for dinner?!"

"Well-"

"Pleeeease."

Zoro sighed and looked at the hope in the boys' eyes. "Okay. But I'll have to leave right after."

"Yay! What are we having for dinner Auntie Nami?"

"Umm, I was going to do pizza." she looked over at Zoro. "Is that okay?"

The man smirked. "Food's food."

Nami grabbed her phone and dialed Robin.

"Hello."

"Hey Robin. Do you guys want to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Hmm? Why?"

"Chopper invited Zoro to stay for dinner. Thought I could turn it into a little party."

Robins amused chuckle rang though Nami head. "Didn't we tell you? Franky and I are going out on a date tonight."

"Oh, how nice." Nami replied through barely not clenched teeth. "Enjoy your evening." Nami swore she could hear Franky saying _We are?_ as she hung up.

Nami looked at Zoro. "It'll be about 20 minutes. Do you want a drink?" she sauntered to the kitchen.

"You got a beer?" he asked following her into the kitchen.

Silently Nami grabbed 2 cans from the fridge and handed him one. She cracked hers open before grabbing a frozen pizza and throwing it in the oven.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I really like this chapter. It doesn't have a lot going on but I love the sass and how adorable Chopper is (not trying to blow my own horn but i can't get over an 8 year old human Chopper.) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.

Until next time,

~Tanima


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.

* * *

Zoro and Nami sat awkwardly across from each other as Chopper happily munched his pizza.

"So, how old are you Chopper?"

"I'm 8! I'm going to be going into grade 4 in September. They give you real homework in grade 4."

"Yeah. They do." the Zoro nodded in agreement. "Do you know what you want to be when you grow up?"

"Yeah!" Choppers eyes lit up. "I'm gonna be a doctor! Just like my dad!"

"Do you get to work with your dad?"

"No. He died. But I remember helping him and I have all his books."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Zoro looked awkward and didn't know what to say.

"I miss him. But auntie Nami says I don't have to worry, cause she'll support me and my mum. And as long as I get good grades she'll make sure I'm able to follow my dreams."

Zoro raised at eyebrow at the woman. Did that mean she was paying for herself and her sister? It would explain why Nami place was so run down when she clearly had a taste for the finer things in life.

"So what does your mom do for work?" the man asked almost dreading the answer. A sister of Nami's was surely a force to be reckoned with.

"She grows the best oranges in the world!"

Zoro sighed an internal breath of relief. One Nami was more than enough in his life. When did he start thinking about her being in his life? He shook his head and grinned up at Nami.

"Looks like you have a good family. You must just be the bad apple."

"Hah! If protecting and supporting my family makes me the bad apple I'd hate to think what you are." she replied with her own smirk.

"Hey!" Chopper interrupted before Zoro had a chance to respond.

"It's okay Chopper." Nami said with a sweet smile. "We're just teasing."

"It's still not very nice." the little boy pouted, his brows knit together.

"Sorry, Kiddo." Nami reached over and ruffled his hat. "I have some ice cream for dessert, shall I go grab it?" Nami stood up pushing her chair back and walked into the kitchen. The boys could hear her rummaging for dishes.

"You shouldn't be so mean." Chopper said as soon as the woman had left. "You don't know-"

"What doesn't he know?" Nami asked standing in he door way with 3 bowls and a tub of ice cream.

"Nothing."

"More like anything." The woman flashed a wicked grin at the man and proceeded to dish out the sweet treat.

* * *

Sorry it's such a short chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

Until next time

~Tanima


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own One Piece or any of the characters. Thank you for reading ^.^_

* * *

A few days later, Chopper sat in a chair watching Zoro rehang a cupboard door.

"Zoro, what are you so mean to Auntie Nami?" Chopper asked suddenly. Zoro could tell that the issue had probably been on his mind since dinner the other night.

"Well, she's not very nice to me." he replied.

Chopper sat silently for a moment. Changing topics completely he asked, "Do you want to hear a story my mom has told me since I was little? It's about our family guardian angel."

Zoro didn't really want to hear it, or believe in guardian angels for that fact. But he couldn't bring himself to say no to the boy. He settled for a non-committal shrug and a grunt.

"A long time ago," Chopper started, ignoring the man's reluctance, "way before I was born, there were 2 little girls that lived with their mum in a peaceful little village. Their mum grew the best oranges in the world and was well liked with the town. The farm didn't provide much money, but it was perfect for the little family.

The younger sister was known for causing trouble, but everyone said she just took after her mum. Her mum had grown up to join the Navy and bring huge pride to the town.

One day, a huge scary gang rolled into town. They demanded a lot of money from each person in the village. If someone couldn't afford to pay, they couldn't afford to live. The girls' mother emptied her bank account and found every penny that she had saved up. But it was only enough for her or the 2 girls. She could have paid for herself and claimed she didn't know the girls. They've were both adopted, so looked nothing like her. The girls begged her to do that." Chopper's little voice strained with emotion and his big round eyes filled with tears as he continued. "But their mum refused. She said she loved them too much and could never say that the girls weren't her daughters. So when the gang leader banged on the door, their mum handed over all her money. Realizing that she couldn't pay for herself, the gang leader pull out his gun and shot her dead in her own doorway.

The younger sister knew that they would never be able to pay the gang for both of them off the oranges alone, so she joined the gang that very moment. She silently promised herself that she would one day get enough money to pay off the whole villages debt to the gang and free them all.

"So now my mum says that we have an angel looking over us from heaven and an angel looking over us from hell."

Zoro looked at the boy thoughtfully, though his face remained impassive. He realized that he had stopped working at some point this during the story.

"So, what does that story have to do with me being mean to your aunt?" Zoro asked bluntly.

"Auntie Nami is my guardian angel and I don't like it when you're mean to her."

"What's this about me being your guardian angel?" Nami appeared suddenly in the doorway and walked over to her nephew.

"Oh, I was just telling Zoro-"

"Chopper was just telling me that I shouldn't be mean to you because he's the only one in the world that you're nice to." Zoro cut Chopper off. He sensed that her past was not something Nami wanted him, or anyone, to know.

"Hey! I'm nice to his mum too." Nami stuck out her tongue at the green haired man. Then to Chopper she said "Don't worry about it, honey. Thank you for trying to look after me, but I've got it covered." She beamed down at the child and ruffled his hat. "I'm done work for the afternoon. Did you want to make some orange toffee with me?"

Choppers eyes lit up at the mention of candy. He jumped up yelling "Of course!"

As the boy ran to wash his hands, Zoro heard a scuffle from outside and went to the window to investigate.

"Franky and Robin are dealing with some characters for me at the moment. I would just stay here for a while." Nami spoke quietly. "But please don't tell Chopper."

Zoro just nodded as he watched the beautiful, slender woman and the absolute tank of a man deal with a small gang of ruffians.

Zoro tore his eyes from the street to watch Nami saunter down the hall. He thought about the story and wondered what kind of hell Nami had been though. He didn't know what to attribute the cold feeling of anger that settled around his heart to. Or his rising desire to protect the strong, fiery woman.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know if there's anything you want to see/read in this story. This one isn't as laid out as some of my other stories and I'd love to write some scenes you want. Thanks ^.^  
_

 _Until next time,_

 _~Tanima_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone, Sorry that i haven't updated in so long. I'm actively working on this story again though. I hope to have it finished soon-ish. I hope you enjoy it!_

 _I don't own One Piece or any of the characters._

* * *

Nami sat at her desk and ran her finger down the nearly completed list of tasks for Zoro. He was really almost done and there wasn't anything she could add that she hadn't already.

Robin leaned in the doorway with an amused smile.

"You seem to be running out of tasks to keep Zoro around."

In the several weeks since Zoro had started working for her, Nami had stopped disputing Robins teasing. There wasn't any point trying to hide her feelings for him. Not between herself and Robin at any rate.

"If there's nothing for him to fix, I'll just have to make something." Nami got up and walked to a wall near her desk. She examined it for a moment and then gave it a solid kick. A significant dent and cracked painted appeared under her foot.

"Fufufufufu. Isn't that taking it a bit far, Nami? Why don't you just ask him on a date?"

"Because he can't stand me and would never agree. Then I would never see him. This is fine." Nami replied as she kicked the wall again. "Besides," she turned to face the other woman "there is a difference between liking seeing him and wanting to date him."

"But what about when he pays off his debt entirely? He's doing that much more quickly now." Robin moved to sit on the front of Nami's desk watching her.

Nami sighed frustratedly. "I still have another 6 months to deal with that problem. If he keeps to the regular payments, which is likely given the fact it hasn't changed in the past 6 months, he will be debt free in 6 months a 15 days." Nami turned to the wall and gave it another, more vicious kick. There was now an actual hole in the drywall and paint chips and dust on the floor. "But it's fine. I've never needed anyone before and that won't change because of one green haired dummy." She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Robin or herself. Either way, she wasn't doing a particularly good job.

Nami moved back to her desk just as Zoro entered the room. Whether or not he noticed the dust on her shoe was impossible to tell from his face.

"Right on time, Zoro. I have another task for you." Nami pointed at the freshly made hole.

"Heh. Looks like I'm not the only one that hates it here."

Nami shot a 'told you so' look to Robin.

Zoro crouched down to examine the damage. His jeans tightened around his thighs and butt revealing both as very muscular. Robin leaned over and whispered in her friends ear.

"I understand why you chose to kick the wall and not punch now." she said with amusement.

Nami's cheeks flushed slightly but she didn't react otherwise.

Robin straightened and continued at a regular volume. "Just a reminder, Franky and I are going on vacation next week. But we can still stay if you'd feel more comfortable. There's been quite a bit more thug activity recently…" her voice trailed off, clearly worried about her friend.

"No! Don't be silly!" Nami chided. "You've waited so long and you're both so excited to go. You have to! I'll be fine here for the 2 weeks on my own."

"And you won't take any new clients."

"And I won't take any new clients." Nami sighed

"And you won't see your see your trouble clients."

"And I won't see my trouble clients. Really, don't worry, Robin. I'll lock the doors and stay on the down low while you're gone. It'll be fine." She gave a warm smile up at the tall woman.

"Okay. I just want to make sure you're safe." Robin returned a small smile, though her eyes still crinkled with worry.

Zoro had stood and now looked at the pair. "Where are you going?"

Robin turned to him. "We're going to Egypt. There were some new hieroglyphs discovered quite a few months ago and I'm dying to go see them in person." Zoro had a difficult time telling her moods based on her voice, but he was 75% that she was very excited.

"Oh. Does Franky like hieroglyphs too?"

"Oh no, he couldn't care less. But there were some new trap designs unseen in any pyramids before and he is itching to get his hands on them."

"I see." said Zoro who clearly didn't see at all. "Well, I hope you have a good time."

"Thank you. We shall." Robin looked back at Nami. "Well, I should go see where Franky is."

As the dark haired woman reached the door she turned back. "Oh, Zoro? If you use this opportunity that we are away to hurt or in any way use Nami, you **will** regret it." She gave a slight amused smile and left.

Though it didn't sound like much of a threat, Zoro felt an icy shiver run down his spine. There was something about her and the way she said those words that made him never want to cross her.

Zoro turned to the wall to assess the damage. "Couple of powerful people you managed to find there. A bit strange though. How'd they end up working for you? Same as me?

"Ha, as if I would entrust my life to the likes of you."

Zoro tilted his head in 'fair enough' manner.

Nami continued. "Robin and I go way back. I'm assuming you know I was in a gang?"

"That is common knowledge on the street."  
"Robin was one of the higher ups when i first joined. She taught me the way of things. Saved my butt a few times. She left a couple years later, managed to work her way up in a bigger gang in the city. We reconnected a few years back when i went solo. She was dating Franky at that time and brought him too."

"Been curious. How did you manage to get out of the gang? Isn't it pretty difficult to do?"

Nami's faced shadowed over and her voice got colder. She didn't like talking about her days in the gang, especially not how she got out.

"Well, the boss was murdered and I used the confusion to gain my freedom."

Zoro chuckled, missing the tension in her voice. "You stick a gun in their face and demand out?"

Nami smiled tightly. "Something like that."

* * *

Throughout the day, Zoro swore that he felt Nami watching him. Surprisingly, it wasn't a bad feeling. It was actually kind of nice to be gazed at by an attractive woman, he supposed. He had despised her at first but he had never been blind. He wondered when he had stopped hating her. Because he sure didn't anymore. In fact, he was starting to like her? He shook his head. That couldn't be right. And he certainly wasn't worried about her being alone for 2 whole weeks with God knows who rolling in and out. Especially in her line of work. He knew she was tough as nails but she was also so slender. He bet that she weighed almost nothing at all; that he would be able to lift her easily. His large arms would encircle her body making her seem even more small and fragile and she would look up at him with those rich chocolate eyes.

Zoro shook his head again and scowled at the wall. He did **not** want that. She was an evil witch and he was looking forward to being free from her clutches.

The next time he felt her eyes, Zoro turned around and snapped "What are you looking at, woman?"

Nami was slightly shocked that he could tell she was looking. But she quickly covered her surprised. "I'm just making sure you don't screw up my wall, Dummy."

They glared at each other a moment longer and went back to their own work.

* * *

At the end of the day Zoro stood in front of Nami's desk.

"I can't work next weekend. I've got a thing."

"Oh? What kind of thing?"

"A personal thing." Zoro scowled at the nosy woman.

"Fine. But you'll have to make it up." She looked up at the man who's scowl had deepened. "Chopper is having a little farewell party and it would mean a lot to him if you could be there. It'll be this Wednesday morning. About 11. After the party Robin and Franky are taking him back to him mom's and then heading out themselves.

Zoro's scowl softened as she mentioned the boys' name. "I'll be there for Chopper."

"Thank you." Nami knew how much Chopper looked up to the man. And how good a mentor like him was for the young boy. She knew Chopper would be sad when he came to visit next summer because Zoro would likely be gone. She frowned slightly at the thought. She really didn't want to think about never seeing him again. Or him not being there on the weekend. She always felt a bit safer knowing he would come round to check on her.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, hope to see you next chapter!_

 _~ Tanima_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello, Thank you for all the support for the last chapter, I really appreciate it! It made me very happy knowing you were enjoying it. I have read the comments and am working on incorporating your suggestions into my next chapter. This chapter explores Nami's past a little and might have some triggers for abuse. My descriptions are light, but I don't want any uncomfortable situations for readers. That being said, I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Wednesday morning came much too quick for Nami. She loved her little nephew and always enjoyed having him around. She missed him when he had to go back home.

She was in the kitchen making some of her special orange pancakes when Chopper shuffled into the room. Robin and Franky already sat at the table munching on pancakes and sipping tea. Chopper went straight for Nami and hugged her legs, his face pressed to her hip.

"I don't want to go home yet." he mumbled, his voice even more muffled by her legs.

Nami gently lifted his head so he could speak clearly. "I'm sorry hun. You know I would love to have you longer, but you have school starting soon. Plus, I know your mum misses you very much."

"I miss Mum too, but I don't want to leave." Chopper's eyes were filled with tears, his little voice wavered. "I wish you could come live with us."

Nami chuckled. "I know, Chopper. I would like that too, but I have to stay here for a bit longer because of my job."

Nami flipped a pancake onto a plate and sat Chopper down at the table. Just then the doorbell rang.

"That must be Zoro. You stay here and eat up."

Nami jogged down the stairs, down the hall and opened the door. There was nobody at the door, only a letter sitting on the step. She picked it up and was halfway through ripping it open when she saw Zoro walking up the pathway.

"Good morning Zoro!" She waved at him. "Thanks for coming today."

"Morning. Wanted to come see the little guy off."

Nami led Zoro through her office space and upstairs into her home, setting the letter on the side table by her front door.

"Zoro, would you care for some pancakes? They're my specialty." Nami sang the last word.

"Sure. I won't turn down free food." Zoro strode into the kitchen/dining area and sat at the table. "Morning." he directed at everyone. To Chopper he continued, "Are you all pack and ready to go, little guy?"

Chopper looked up at his role model with his big brown eyes, already starting to fill with tears. "Mhmm. " He nodded. "But I don't wanna go. I wish Auntie Nami and You and Robin and Franky could come and live with me and Mum on the orange farm."

Zoro looked very uncomfortable, cleary not knowing how to comfort the crying child.

"There, there." He patted Chopper's hat. "We can always see each other next summer. And as my dad used to say, 'You can't say hello if you don't say good-bye.'"

Chopper smiled at Zoro. "Yeah! Next summer!"

Nami looked over at the man and scowled. She highly doubted that he wanted to be anywhere near here next summer. Why would he get Chopper's hopes up like that?

"Yeah Chopper," Robin added smiling warmly, "we will all be here to welcome you to your second home next summer."

Chopper beamed at them both through even more tears.

Nami's anger softened as she looked at them all around the table and eventually smiled. She knew this would be one of her treasured memories. She would have to convince Robin and Franky to have a kid. They would be such great parents. She smiled a sad smile at that thought, knowing that children were not in any of their futures. Not without a drastic career change. This was as close as it would get.

She glanced at Zoro again, a feeling of deep nostalgic sadness washed through her. She wished she could tell him how she felt. Wished he would return her feelings. Wished she could have her own little family around this table. She took a deep breath and released the feeling. This was as close as she could get. She was so happy that she had little Chopper, and now Robin and Franky. She would be content watching.

* * *

The morning passed quickly and soon they were headed to the train station. Zoro said goodbye at the house and headed in the opposite direction. Robin and Franky had to take a different train to the airport, so they said goodbye at the entrance of the station. That left Nami alone on the platform waving off Chopper. She stayed there until the train chugged around a corner and out of sight.

It was only 2pm but she was tired. She trudged back home with a distinct empty feeling in her heart. She knew she would be back to normal in a couple of days, but until then, she planned to throw herself into paperwork.

It wasn't until much later in the evening, when she climbed up to her rooms, that she remembered the letter from the morning. She tore it open the rest of the way and pulled out a single page. Although it was only two words, it felt as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped on her head.

 _We know._

Underneath was a circular picture of a saw-nosed shark, as if jumping out of water.

Nami stared at the page without seeing it, her breath started coming fast and shallow, her heart raced. _No. How could they know? She had covered her tracks. If they knew, that meant…._ She shuddered and didn't want to think any further of that. A quick death would be too much to ask for if they ever caught her. She started to calm down a bit more when she thought about the letter more critically. It didn't say what they knew, she had filled that part in. And anybody could have drawn the symbol of the Arlong gang, it was common knowledge that she had been a member. Yeah, there's no way that the gang ever figured it out. And this many years later? She was overreacting, someone just wanted to scare her to postpone their payments. That had to be it. However much she rationalized though, she still couldn't shake the deep seed of panic.

She walked into the rest of her rooms still on edge. She went to the broom closet and grabbed a broom. She took the head off and gave the handle a couple swings. She used to take bo staff lessons but it would take a while to reacquire her skill. Why had she stopped?! It would be better than nothing for tonight, but she planned on buying a baseball bat tomorrow. She decided to try to sleep right away and wake up hopefully less scared in the morning.

She tucked herself tightly into bed as she berated herself for giving up self-defense lessons. In her line of work? How stupid was she? She had relied too heavily on Robin and Franky and it had come to bite her. She wished that someone was nearby. She wished that Zoro was with her. She didn't know if he could fight or anything, but his muscles weren't all for show. Having him with her would make her feel much safer and calmer. Nami desperately wished that Zoro was there, holding her close to him, murmuring that it would be okay. That only made the emptiness of her bed that much lonelier and the emptiness of her house that much scarier. For the first time in perhaps years, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Nami opened her eyes to a noisy, run down motel bar. There were many large, rough looking men drinking and talking. She looked around, slightly confused. She saw an old, well used dart board in the corner, the shelves behind the bar filled with cheap whiskey, and a large map on the wall with coloured pins marking different small towns. Nami instantly recognised the headquarters of the Arlong gang.

At a table near the map, Nami saw Chew and Kurobi heatedly discussing something; there was a box and a letter between them. Nami froze when she saw them. They would kill her if they knew. _They knew._ How did she even get here though? This must be some sort of messed up dream, right? She bit down hard on her lip, enough to normally draw blood, but felt no pain. She breathed a sigh of relief, it was just a dream.

She ran for the door, opened it and collided fully with Arlong himself. She remembered doing this. This was a memory in a dream.

Arlong looked down at her and laughed. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

She looked back at Chew and Kurobi who were now looking at her and Arlong. She remembered what happened on this night, this was the night….

"Sir." Chew stood up and beckoned for Arlong. "There is something we need to bring to your attention."

Arlong was just about to step past her when Chew spoke again. "And her."

She felt a tingle of dread and fear run down her spine just like she did that night many years ago.

"What's all this about?" There was a distinct, sharp edge to his voice now. He grabbed her by the the base of the neck and pulled her to the table.

"We found this," Chew indicated the box and letter, "in her room. It was hidden under the bed." Arlong released her and reached for the box and flipped it open. It wasn't much but there was some cash and a few bits of gold jewelry. A growl formed in the back of Arlong throat as he grabbed the letter and ripped it open. It only took him a moment to scan it.

"So, you think you can steal from us to try to get forgiveness from your sister? Think you can run back to that shit hole one day? That almost seems like treason to me. Do you remember what we do to traitors here?" Before she had a chance to reply, he backhanded her so hard it sent her sprawling on the floor. He stood looming over her with a wicked, angry expression on his face.

* * *

Nami woke in a cold sweat gasping for breath. She turned the light on and sat up, trying to calm down. She had survived that beating. She wasn't 12 anymore. Arlong didn't have power over her; Arlong was dead.

She kept repeating that in her head until she felt a bit calmer. It must have been her anxiety over the letter that had caused such a dream. The clock on her bedside table read 4:30am. She wasn't going back to sleep, and 4:30 wasn't too early to start her day. She would get a jump on her built up paperwork.

She got up and put a pot of coffee on to brew. She splashed water on her face and wrapped up tight in her housecoat. With her coffee she trudged down to her office.

By 5am she was starting to feel tired again. She downed the rest of her coffee; as useless as it apparently was. By 5:30 weariness started creeping into her bones. At 5:45 she was struggling to stay awake.

* * *

Nami was back in the bar. She had a stolen gun tucked into her skirt under her oversized jacket, the weight pressed into her skin and hung heavy. She made her way through to the back of the bar, toward their rooms.

Suddenly Chew cut her off . "Going somewhere, little lady?" He was drunk out of his mind.

"None of your business, old man. Go back to drinking." Nami spat at him.

"That's not a nice way to treat your superior." He lurched toward her backing her into the wall. He leaned against the wall pinning her in place, he reeked of alcohol. The gun in her skirt dug sharply into her back. If Chew found it, she would be in major trouble.

"What's say I show you how the Captains of this gang roll." His hand traced her head and combed through her hair.

She shuddered and shoved him as hard as she could. "Get away from me. You're drunk."

"How dare -"

"Hey Chew," Harry, another captain, interrupted him and put his hand on Chew's shoulder. "Why don't we let the poor girl go to bed, eh?"

"But she! Did you hear?" Chew spluttered.

"Teenagers, whatcha gonna do?"

"19 is hardly…" Whatever Chew was trying to argue didn't matter, Harry was already steering him away by the shoulder.

Harry looked back over his shoulder and mouthed 'sorry'. Nami nodded and mouthed 'thank you' back before scurrying through the door. Some of the guys were terrible and abusive, like Chew, but some of them were nice and looked out for her. That didn't change her desire to get out of the gang though.

She got to her room and locked the door. She kept the light on and paced a few times, pretending to do her nightly routine. It was unlikely that anyone was there, but there could be no holes in her alibi. She finally turned the light out and crept to the window.

She was on the second floor, so getting down silently was a bit of a challenge, but the gang had taught her stuff like this for the past nine years. She waited on the ground motionless for a moment to ensure nobody had heard her. After she was certain, she slunk through the allies toward where she knew Arlong would be. He always took the same path home from the Red Lantern. He was always drunk and in good spirits too, so this would be the best opportunity she would ever get.

When she heard him, she grabbed the gun out of her skirt and clutched it in front of her. They were closer to the motel than she would like. It would be more dangerous, but she couldn't back out now. She stood in the middle of the ally and steeled herself.

Arlong rounded the corner and stopped when he saw her. "What are you doing out here, Nami? Want to put some basis behind the rumours about you and I?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively and then laughed.

Nami ignored the comment. "I want you to release me from the gang." Her voice was harder and more confident than she felt.

Arlong's bark of laughter rang through the alley. "Really! And what makes you think I would ever let you go? You are still very useful to me, Nami."

Nami raised the gun level. There was no mistaking the gleam. "I will not ask again. Release me from the gang."

Rather than looking scared or compliant, Arlong looked amused. "A gun? Really?" He walked toward her. "I might be more intimidated if I thought you had the guts to use it."

Nami cocked it, the click loud in the now silent alley.

"Nami, I will **never** let you go." Arlongs voice had an edge of steel in it. Nami had rarely seen him this livid before. "Pulling a loaded gun on your boss. I thought you had learned your lesson already." He took a step toward her.

Nami pulled the trigger. The kickback threw the gun out of her hands and scattered a few feet beside her. The bang echoed in the narrow alley deafening her. She looked at Arlong who had sunk to his knees. Clutching his stomach, a large red stain forming fast beneath his hands.

"You Bitch…" he growled.

Nami could hear a commotion from the motel. Any gun shot within this range would be investigated. She grabbed the gun and walked right up to Arlong. She brought the gun right up to his head and cocked it once more.

"You will pay for this, Nami."

She looked him dead in the eyes as she pulled the trigger a second time. His head knocked back as if in slow motion. Blood and skull fragments sprayed the pavement.

Her hands felt weak and she felt sick to her stomach. This was no time to lose it though. She took a breath and ran down the alley. She ran as fast as she could until she was 3 blocks away. A spot she had decided upon in her planning. At the end of the alley there was a dumpster in front of a wall, blocking the exit.

She rummaged in the corner behind the dumpster for a second and found the paper bag she had hidden last week. She pulled a cheap bottle of whisky out and poured some on her sleeve and wiped down the gun. Then she emptied the chamber into the sewage grate and dropped the gun in after. She shrugged off her jacket and dropped it. She took a big swig from the whisky bottle before pouring the rest on the jacket. One match set the pile alight quickly.

She climbed on the dumpster and hopped over the wall. She walked away briskly. She hadn't really thought past this part. She would have to hole up and sneak back into her room in a few hours when things settled down a bit.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I think we are approaching the end of this story. Please stay tuned for the next chapter._

 _~Tanima_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one too. There's a bit more ZoNa drama in this one. ;P_

 _I don't own One Piece or any of the characters._

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur. Nami was more on edge than when she first received the letter. 3 days had passed with no other threats. Rather than assuring her it was a fake, the time had made her more paranoid that Chew or one of the other guys would jump her from around every corner.

To make matters worse, many of her usually good clients were becoming aggressive now that they knew Robin and Franky were out of the office. She kept the baseball bat with her at all times.

Saturday evening was no different. Her usually polite client was yelling and cursing at her.

"You bitch! Taking all my money. I've paid my initial debt to you, why should I keep paying your interest rates?" He stood and slammed both hands on her desk. He leaned over, trying to get in her face to intimidate her. "Maybe I should show you what happens when you push a man too far."

Nami stood and smacked the bat on her desk, keeping a good grip on it. She leaned over and got in his face.

"I assure you, just because my bodyguards are away today does not mean I'm defenceless." She snapped. He was really trying her patience and she would not have any of his shit. "You were the one that approached me for a loan and agreed to my terms. You cannot back out halfway through just because you think you can get away with it. I think it is time for you to leave now." She tapped the bat on the desk for emphasis.

"You'll get what's coming to you, bitch." He turned and stormed out, but almost collided with Zoro as he opened the door out of her office. He shoved past and continued out the front door. Zoro watched him leave before returning his attention to Nami.

"What was that about? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Nami lied.

"You really are a stubborn witch, you know that? That was clearly not nothing." Zoro growled.

"What's it to you, anyway? You don't like me either."

Zoro was silent for a second. What was it to him? She was just his loan shark who he would be free from soon. But that last statement wasn't true. Not anymore. Over the past several weeks his feelings had softened drastically, he might even admit to himself that he liked her. Not that she felt the same way about him. With her sharp words both to his face and behind his back, her feelings were clear.

"What's that?" Nami indicated a letter he was holding, trying to change to topic.

"Oh, I found it on your front step on my way in." Zoro still sounded slightly concerned, handed it over.

Nami opened it and visibly paled.

 _You will pay._

Under the words was another Arlong Gang saw-nosed shark. Her hands trembled slightly. Did this mean it was real? Or was it a prank? There was still no details, why would they be so vague and mysterious if it really was them?

"What is it, Nami?" Zoro's voice was filled with concern again. He wanted her to ask for his help. He wanted to protect her. He hated that she had to go through all this alone; that she wouldn't rely on him.

"Just another death threat. Probably a hoax. Nothing to worry about." She still couldn't keep the weakness from her voice as she folded the letter and put it on the desk. That would be tonight's problem.

"You shouldn't take stuff like that so lightly!"

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I thought you couldn't come this weekend. Why are you even here?" Her words came out sharper than she wanted, must be the fatigue from her sleepless nights. She just didn't want to think about the letter. She saw the hurt in Zoro's face - only for a second - before he covered it. His expression became hard. Nami felt her stomach sink. _Ah shit._ She would have to apologize later.

"I came to pay off my debt." Zoro's voice was cold as he removed a very thick envelope from his inside jacket pocket. He had to all but shove it into her hands.

Numbly, Nami opened the envelope and looked at the large wad of cash inside. "How… how did you get all this? You still had 6 months…" she sunk into her chair staring at the money.

"Ha, figures you'd know exactly how long it would take and how much I owe." He laughed callously. It hurt that she just saw him as a source of money, but he wasn't surprised. "I won a swordsman tournament this weekend. That was the prize." Zoro stared at the orange hair woman. He had never seen her look so sad while holding so much money. What was her deal? He was relieved that he didn't have to see her again and feel all these frustrating emotions. He could go back to life as usual. Alone. The twinge of sadness and disappointment at never seeing her again was nothing he couldn't work out with training.

Nami was still staring at the money. _How could this be?_ She thought she would have more time. To figure out how to make him stay. To get over him perhaps. She didn't know what her plan had been, just that she thought she had more time.

"Count it." Zoro demanded. "I don't want to be screwed over because you didn't stick to procedure."

Nami counted out the money. It was exactly what he owed. She shuffled the bills back into the envelope and locked it away in her desk safe.

"So, I guess this means you're leaving." She was angry. "It's not like I needed you anyway."

"What is your deal, woman?!" Zoro snarled. "You won't let me in, and you won't let me go. Figure your shit out and leave me out of it. I've paid my debt; I don't owe you anything." He turned on his heel and marched out. The soft tinkle of her front door chime a stark contrast to the mood left in the room.

Nami put her head in her hands, hiding the single tear that rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Zoro."

* * *

Night could not come fast enough for Nami. She had tried to stay busy but her mind kept wandering back to her fight with Zoro and to the second letter. Both weighed on her heavily. Though she knew she ought to be more concerned about the latter.

She trudged up the stairs to her home. Maybe she should get out of town for a few days; clear her head. It would certainly calm her nerves about the letters.

As if on cue, there was a rustle in the back alley. Every muscle in her body froze, poised for action. Her hand gripped the bat so hard her knuckles turned white.

There was another rustle and a yowl of a cat. She sighed a breath of relief. It was just a cat, likely rummaging through her trash. That was a normal sound. She really should get out of town, at least until Robin and Franky got back. She could go see her sister and Chopper. She smiled as she imagined the look of surprised delight on her nephew's face.

She looked at her watch and climbed the remaining stairs, locking the door on the way. The last train left long ago. She would have to go tomorrow. That would give her time to get everything ready for her absence. That was one problem solved, only one to go.

Zoro's angry face flashed in her mind, ruining the slightly good mood she had gained. He was right, of course. He didn't owe her anything. He was right to be frustrated with her. She sighed and walked into the kitchen.

With Chopper gone, there was no need to make any big meals. She looked into the fridge for much too long. She was hungry but she didn't want to eat; or cook for that matter. She pushed aside a few jars and containers and found her leftover chinese take-away box. It was only a couple days old. She dumped the box onto a plate and threw it in the microwave.

The rubbery noodles and dry chicken did nothing to brighten her mood as she ate alone. She flipped on the T.V but wasn't interested in any of the programs. Eventually she turned it off. The silence became deafening as she ruminated on all the mistakes she had made with Zoro.

Suddenly she stood. "I'm not the only asshole here. You could have done just as much, Zoro." Although the room was empty, it felt good to say it out loud. While she was throwing a pity party, he was probably throwing a celebratory party. She refused to continue sitting here in despair. Surely she would feel better in the morning.

She got ready and tucked herself into bed, hopefully the morning would bring better things.

* * *

Zoro marched out of Nami's office for the last time. He was relieved to be free from her evil clutches. So why did he feel so miserable? Especially with the way that he left. _Leave me out of it._ What was he thinking? Wasn't that the opposite of what he actually wanted? Zoro grunted, once he got home that would be the end of it.

Unfortunately, his mood had not much improved upon his arrival home. Luffy cheerfully greeted him from kitchen.

"Congratulations on the tournament! Your final fight was SO COOL!" Luffy ran to the door, his eyes gleaming. "Also congrats of being totally debt free now! I kind of wish there was enough winnings left over for more meat though…"

"Hey, this isn't about you at all!" Zoro barked. He sighed and continued. "But thanks. I'm glad that you were able to come."

Zoro flopped down into one of the couches in the living room. "Women are stupid, Luffy. Be thankful you're asexual. You don't have to deal with infuriating women."

"Or men! You're pretty stupid yourself, Zoro." Luffy retorted matter-of-factly. He brought out two plates of juicy steak. It was the only thing he knew how to cook, but he did an excellent job.

"Hey, that's uncalled for. You're supposed to be on my side." Zoro accepted the plate.

"I am on your side. But you could just tell her how you feel."

"I have no reason to see her again now."

"Then call."

"It's not that simple, Luffy!"

"Sure it is! You pick up the phone, and say 'Nami, I love you. Wanna go on a date?'" Luffy said cheerfully between mouthfuls of meat.

Zoro groaned exasperatedly. "That's not what I meant! It's the situation that's difficult. I said some things that make it more difficult. She doesn't even like me. You remember what I told you she said to Robin behind my back?"

Luffy stopped eating for a second to become serious. "Honestly Zoro. It's not that complicated. You would do this for you, not her. Who cares if she doesn't like you back? You would be getting it off your chest. Then you would be able to move on. This is the first girl you've genuinely liked since Tashigi, and that was…" He trailed off counting on his fingers, trying to calculate how long ago that actually was.

"Okay, okay. I get it. There's no need to remind me."

"Besides, then I don't have to deal with a moody, green-haired dummy all the time!" Luffy stated, back to his happy-go-lucky self. Luffy remained joyfully oblivious to Zoro's inner emotional struggles.

"Hey! Just who are you calling a dummy!" Zoro snapped, though knew it was useless to argue with Luffy; the situation really was that easy for him. Could it really be that straightforward though? Maybe he _should_ just call her? He shook his head, he should just forget about it for now. Luffy was right, he was being dramatic. He took a big bite out of steak and smiled at his friend.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading. I hope it was enough ZoNa for now. :P I'm having a bit of a hard time writing this next chapter, but hoping I can finish it soon._

 _Until then,_

 _~Tanima_


End file.
